


Lights

by teakroses



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Northern Lights, magical lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:12:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teakroses/pseuds/teakroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norway takes England somewhere special to see the northern lights. </p><p>This was a request from anonymous! Thank you so much, anon! If you have a fanfic request, please send me a message at teakroses.tumblr.com. I'm always happy to write them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights

“Sylvi, where on God’s Green Earth are we going?” Rosemary complained loudly. The sun was very nearly dipped below the horizon, yet her and Sylvi were hiking up a dirt path in a thick of white skinned birch trees. The two of them were gifted, they could both hear the whispers of the forest and the gleeful sounds of nocturnal fairies rising for the day. The winter winds and bitter cold of night time was starting to settle in. Rosemary was still shivering despite being bundled up to her ears.

“You”ll see! It will be worth the cold, I promise.” Sylvi replied gleefully. The cold didn’t faze her in the slightest. In fact, she believed the chill made her feel stronger. She loved the feeling of cool air filling her lungs and the gentle way the wind caught her hair. She loved the way the birch trees smelled and frosty crunch below her feet. This forest was practically her home and she enjoyed every minute she was there. 

As they walked, Sylvi occasionally gave a smile and a passing “God kveld!” to the forest spirits and trolls she recognized. Rosemary was baffled. Was this the same country that other’s called an ice queen because she never showed a smile? The same country that made her friends order take out for her because she was too shy to talk to someone she didn’t know over the phone? It was hard to believe after seeing her practically skipping through this forest. 

Though Rosemary couldn’t feel her toes, it was difficult to stay grouchy when the most beautiful woman to ever grace this god forsaken earth is being this unreasonably adorable, all while holding your hand. At least Rosemary’s face was warm from all the blushing. 

Rosemary soon learned that the narrow path eventually lead up to a cabin. The cabin was a tiny getaway made of birchwood. Though it’s door had fresh paint and the place itself had modern, insulated windows, the weathered wood, the creaky porch steps and the worn spells carved in the doorframe made it clear that the cabin didn’t spring up over night. 

A steady wind carried the smell of salt and whipped against her coat and scarf. The sound of the crashing ocean, once muffed by forest, was now crystal clear. After traipsing this long through the forest, finding the small dwelling perched on a tall cliff was a surprise.

The cabin was overlooking a vast, blacked ocean and a navy blue sky pinpointed by countless glittering stars. Waves of greens and pinks and purples were starting to drift and twist across the dark canvas of sky. Rosemary stopped and watched them in a silent awe. It was strange, she thought. Her empire once housed both Aurora Borealis and Aurora Australis but she’s never actually come to watch them. She just never thought suffering in the cold was worth bothering. Sylvi squeezed her hand, snapping her out of her thoughts. 

“Not a lot of people have been out to the cabin with me. I don’t even think my sister has been here.” She said, just loud enough for Rosemary to hear. “I thought it’d be special.” 

“I would say it’s pretty special.” Rosemary said, standing on her tiptoes to kiss Sylvi on the cheek. “I might go as far to say it’s one of our best dates so far.”

“Even better than the Harry Potter convention?” Sylvi blurted out, blushing. She was always so flustered when Rosemary kissed her. _What a dork._ Rosemary thought _. She’s perfect._

“Well, it’s pretty stiff competition.” Rosemary laughed. “Are we going to stand out here in the cold all night?” 

_____

The cabin need some time to heat up, so in the mean time, Sylvi grabbed the warmest quilts in the building. They sat on the edge of the cliff, with a thermos of hot chocolate (a hot drink they could agree on), watching the bright green lights dance above the water. Rosemary snugged up as close as she can to Sylvi, one arm around her back. 

“Comfortable?” Sylvi asked, returning the affection with an arm across Rosemary’s shoulders. 

“I suppose.” Rosemary mumbled, completely content with her current situation. “How are you so warm?”

“Hm.” She hummed, pressing a kiss against the top of Rosemary’s head. “Years of practice, I guess.”

“Makes sense.” Rosemary said. She stayed quiet for a few minutes, rapturing in the sights of the purple lights, the old, downy smell of the quilt and the warm earthy comfort of the nation beside her. “Do you think the house is warm yet?” 

“Probably.” She answered, raising an eyebrow. “Do you want to go in?”

“Nah.” Rosemary replied with a sigh, resting her head against her shoulder. “I’m happy right where I am.”


End file.
